This invention relates to an electric plug and more particularly to an electric plug having means for selectably disabling the plug when desired in order to prevent its unauthorized or undesired use.
In the case of many types of electrically operated devices and appliances, such as radio and television sets, record players, power tools and the like, it would be extremely desirable to have an inexpensive and convenient means for preventing unauthorized use of the device, for example, by children. Many disabling devices have been proposed for use in association with electric plugs to prevent unauthorized use of the plug, especially by children. However, none of these prior art disabling devices have enjoyed any significant degree of commercial success since they have been ineffective in preventing use of the plug and/or have involved a construction that is complex, expensive, or subject to malfunction.